Shape of My Heart
by Mhrs826
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Konyol nya kehidupan baekhyun yang di paksa ibunya si penggila novel untuk masuk ke sekolah khusus agen rahasia, bertemu seorang lelaki yang di juluki 'hades' yang selalu di ikuti kerberos nya kemana-mana. Membuat hari nya yang biasa saja menjadi luar biasa dan penuh warna. BAD SUMMARY SORRY.WARN! SHOUNEN-AI!/BXB
1. NEW SCHOOL

**SHAPE OF MY HEART**

 **"Konyol nya kehidupan baekhyun yang di paksa ibunya si penggila novel untuk masuk ke sekolah khusus agen rahasia, bertemu seorang lelaki yang di juluki 'hades' yang selalu di ikuti kerberos nya kemana-mana. Membuat hari nya yang biasa saja menjadi luar biasa dan penuh warna"**

 **Story By:**

 **SEO RIN**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Find it by your self kkk~**

 **Genre:**

 **Sci-Fi/Humor/School Life/Crime**

 **Rated :**

 **T dan mungkin akan berubah dengan seiring nya waktu :'v**

* * *

Baekhyun pikir ibunya sudah tidak waras ketika tiba-tiba ibunya masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum penuh arti -ah lebih seperti seringai an menurut Baekhyun dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai awal dari serangkian mimpi buruk dalam hidup nya beberapa hari ke depan.

" Kau akan masuk sekolah khusus agen rahasia "

hahahaha apa ibu nya baru saja bercanda ?

"Apa ibu bercanda ?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sebuah komik "Berhentilah membaca novel bu dan behentilah berkhayal" ucap Baekhyun datar dan kembali melanjutkan membaca komik tercintanya.

ibunya berdecak, kemudian menarik paksa komik Baekhyun "Ibu!" teriak Baekhyun tak terima

"Berhentilah membaca komik Byun" matanya menatap galak ke arah Baekhyun "Aku serius aku mendaftarkan mu ke sekolah khusus agen rahasia awalnya aku hanya iseng tapi apa ? kau diterima?!" ibunya memekik heboh, membuat gendang telinga Baekhyun berdengung sakit.

"Oh tuhan aku sungguh senang sekali, aku tidak mau tahu senin depan kau sudah harus masuk ke sekolah baru mu" ucap nya penuh paksaan.

"Tapi bu-"

"Tidak ada penolakan Byun" kemudian ibunya pergi keluar kamar begitu saja.

Apakah ini yang di rasakan masyarakat di luar sana yang memiliki pemimpin berjiwa otoriter seperti ibunya ? oh tuhan, ini sungguh menggelikan yang benar saja Baekhyun hanyalah seorang anak berbakti yang rela menjadi kelinci percobaan demi mewujudkan khayalan konyol ibunya yang sangat menggilai novel, khusus nya novel yang mengangkat cerita tentang detektif, agen rahasia, dan sejenisnya.

Ini bukan lah yang pertama dulu, dulu sekali waktu Baekhyun kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, ibunya pernah dengan tanpa beban sedikit pun mengubah semua baju seragam nya menjadi seragam milik perempuan hanya karena ibunya membaca novel tentang seorang anak yang ternyata anak tersebut adalah seorang agen rahasia pemerintahan jepang, memiliki misi di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama khusus perempuan yang membuat nya harus menyamar menjadi salah satu siswa di sana. Hidup nya benar benar sial dan Baekhyun berakhir di goda semua namja di sekolahnya karena mereka berpikir Baekhyun adalah siswa pindahan baru, tidak sampai di situ ibunya yang semakin hari semakin meningkat tingkat ke konyolan nya memaksa Baekhyun untuk memakai berbagai perlengkapan senjata karena menurut khayalan nya Baekhyun akan di serang oleh sekelompok mafia. Makanya ibunya membeli kan nya berbagai senjata tajam sampai dengan sebuah pistol dan sampai sekarang ibunya memaksa Baekhyun untuk terus membawa benda tersebut. Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa selain menuruti perkataan ibunya tapi sialnya Baekhyun harus berakhir di ruang bimbingan konseling karena kedapatan membawa benda tajam dan senjata, dan kini semua semakin menjadi-jadi. Demi kerang laut ajaib!? Bagaimana baekhyun bisa memiliki ibu seperti itu.

Baekhyun tersadar dari khayalan dan teringat sesuatu kemudian menepuk pelan dahi nya "Sial! Ibu kau membawa komik ku" dan setelah itu Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil komik tercintanya.

.

.

.

 **NEW SCHOOL**

Ibu Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil "Ingat pakailah kaos kaki mu, jangan lupa makan tepat waktu, jangan hanya membaca komik, belajar lah dengan giat, aku menaru-"

"Oh ibu" Baekhyun berucap dramatis "Ayolah bu, aku bukan anak kecil aku bisa mengatur hidup ku sendiri"

Ibu nya tersenyum dengan manis "Kemarilah" ucap ibunya dan Baekhyun menurut.

Ibunya mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekilas "Aku menyayangimu, jadilah anak baik di sekolah baru mu oke"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Masuklah ke sekolah mu dan segeralah keruang guru kau akan bertemu dengan nona Jung dia yang akan mengurus tentang sekolah dan asrama mu, baiklah sampai jumpa" ibunya melambai kan tangan nya sebentar ke arah Baekhyun di balas dengan senyuman simpul oleh Baekhyun, kemudian ibunya melajukan mobil nya menjauh dari kawasan sekolah baru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikan badan nya dan menatap datar gerbang sekolahnya yang terlihat sangat aneh, se aneh ibunya. Tidak ada tulisan sedikit pun tentang sekolah nya sejauh mata Baekhyun memandang hanya bangunan sedikit kuno yang baekhyun yakini itu adalah tempat nya nanti untuk menuntut ilmu dan halaman sekolah yang di tumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang masih segar. Yang membuat sekolah semakin aneh adalah tidak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang di sini. Mungkin masih pelajaran pikir Baekhyun.

"Well welcome to the hell Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

Sambil menggendong sebuah tas di punggung nya dan menyeret sebuah koper di samping sebelah kirinya, Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kawasanan bangunan kuno di sekolah barunya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat luas dan benar-benar membingung kan karena hampir setiap sudut tempat ini sama persis Baekhyun bahkan merasa hanya seperti berputar-putar di tempat nya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam menurut hitungan Baekhyun bila tidak salah dan dia merasa selalu kembali ke tempat yang sama yaitu halaman depan sekolah barunya tanpa ada sedikitpun pencerahan untuk bisa sampai di ruang guru. Selagi Baekhyun terus menulusuri sekolah barunya yang menurut Baekhyun tak ada ujung nya ini baekhyun melihat sesosok manusia yang berwajah datar sedatar penggaris milik nya. Menaiki sebuah kendaraan seperti otopet tetapi bila otopet menggunakan roda yang ini tanpa roda dan melayang di atas tanah membuat baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Mengesampingkan ke heranan nya, Baekhyun berniat bertanya ke lelaki tersebut.

"Maaf" ucap Baekhyun sopan "Bisa tolong kau tunjukan ruang guru aku ingin menemui nona Jung"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah baekhyun dan tersenyum, oh ternyata dia masih bisa tersenyum "Kau siswa pindahan itu kan ? dan nama mu Byun Baekhyun ?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mendekat ke arah baekhyun dengan benda seperti otopet sebagai tunggangan nya.

"Ya dan kau pasti Oh Sehun" ucap baekhyun setelah melirik name-tag Sehun sekilas.

Sehun tertawa renyah "Senang berkenalan dengan mu, aku ketua kedisiplinan di sini dan aku di beri tugas oleh nona Jung untuk menggantikan peran nya. Naiklah akan aku antar kau ke kamar mu"

Walaupun Baekhyun masih bingung tetapi dia menurut dan segera menaikan koper miliknya kemudian di susul oleh dirinya sendiri menaiki benda yang di tunggangi Sehun tersebut. Baekhyun berdiri tepat di belakang Sehun.

Sehun mencondong kan sedikit badan nya dan benda tersebut bergerak ke depan dengan perlahan. Baekhyun sedikit takjub dengan benda tunggangan milik Sehun tersebut.

"Maaf tapi tempat ini sungguh tak ada bedanya aku benar-benar merasa seperti berputar-putar di tempat yang sama" ucap Baekhyun menghilang kan canggung di antara mereka.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, masih menatap lurus ke depan "Yah kalau kau lebih cermat lagi maka kau akan menemukan perbedaan nya"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Perbedaan ? yang benar saja semua tempat di sini benar-benar seperti duplikat nya tidak ada yang berbeda.

"Perhatikan ukiran-ukiran yang ada di dinding di bagian bawah tersebut" ucap Sehun sembari menunjuk kearah ukiran yang berada di bagian paling bawah tembok "Ukiran tersebut sekilas terlihat mirip tapi lihat lah lebih jelas maka kau akan menemukan perbedaan nya, kemudian ikuti panah yang ada di antara ukiran tersebut"

Baekhyun menatap ukiran tersebut dan ah! Benar ada panah di situ sedikit sulit menemukan nya dan hanya orang terlewat teliti saja yang sudi melihat ukiran tersebut.

"Dan satu lagi setelah di perbelokan sini lihat lah langit-langit di atas mu" Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan nya ke langit-langit.

" Di antara berbagai macam warna yang ada di langit-langit kau hanya perlu mengikuti garis yang berwarna merah untuk keluar dari ruangan membingungkan itu"

Sialan, sekolah macam apa ini kenapa sekolah nya sama konyol nya dengan ibunya.

"Well, tapi tak apa wajar saja kau tersesat hampir semua murid di sini awalnya seperti dirimu tersesat di ruangan tadi, tetapi tidak dengan Si 'Hades' " ucap Sehun "Dia sangat pintar hampir setara dengan Kris sunbae"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "Hades ?" tanya baekhyun memastikan

Sehun mengangguk sekilas "Ya Hades, siswa kelas 11 dia yang paling pintar di angkatan kita dan juga yang paling susah untuk di kelabuhi"

Baekhyun ber oh ria. Dalam hati baekhyun tertawa konyol yang benar saja Hades ? dia pikir dia dewa hahaha

"Omong-omong soal Hades, kau beruntung bisa satu kamar dengan nya tetapi berhati-hati lah dia tak seramah yang kau bayangkan apa lagi kerberos nya. Oh ya yang tadi itu hanya bagian luar sekolah itu adalah pengecoh oke, jadi hanya murid dan guru di sini yang bisa memasuki kawasan sekolah so, welcome to Hyeongsa High School"

Baekhyun menatap takjub sekolah di depan nya sungguh berbeda dengan tampilan yang ada di luar tadi. Di sini semua berlalu lalang menggunakan benda seperti yang Sehun tunggangi ada banyak robot di sini ada yang sedang membersihkan halaman sekolah, ada yang sedang melayang-layang di atas kepala Baekhyun untuk membersihkan kaca jendela di bagian paling atas gedung sekolah nya, dan juga gedung sekolah nya sungguh sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan yang ada di depan tadi, gedung sekolah Baekhyun terlihat sangat modern dengan kaca yang mendominasi gedung tersebut. Tidak hanya itu semua di sini serba otomatis pintu otomatis dengan tingkat keamanan super canggih menurut Baekhyun, layar super besar yang dapat ditembus menurut penglihatan baekhyun -karena Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat sebuah robot melewati layar tersebut, dan entah bagaimana bisa melayang di depan bagian sekolah menampilkan sederet kalimat 'selamat datang di Hyeongsa High School', dan masih banyak lagi 'keajaiban' di sekolah baru Baekhyun.

"Oh ini sungguh gila aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat saat ini" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil terus menatapi setiap objek di depan matanya. Kini mereka telah memasuki kawasan asrama terlihat dari nomor yang tertera di setiap pintu.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lagi-lagi dia di buat takjub. Lorong asrama nya sungguh sangat berbeda semua di sini di dominasi oleh warna putih. Baekhyun merasa sekolah ini berada di peradaban teknologi masa depan karena saking canggih nya teknologi di sekolah nya.

"271, 272, 273, 274, 275, 276 nah ini dia kamar mu berbaur lah dengan teman sekamar mu. Nanti sore mungkin aku akan datang kemari lagi untuk memberikan pengarahan kepadamu"

Baekhyun menatap pintu kamar nya dan turun dari benda melayang tersebut tentunya tak lupa juga menurun kan koper bawaan nya.

"Nah semoga hari mu menyenangkan Baekhyun" dan Sehun pergi begitu saja bersama benda melayang nya, kemudian menghilang di balik tikungan lorong asrama.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya berat "Ini sungguh gila" ucap baekhyun pelan. Baekyun hendak masuk ke dalam kamar tetapi dia menghentikan pergerakan nya dan melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang memiliki keamanan super canggih dengan horor.

"Sialan! Sehun kau lupa memberi tahu ku bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam kamar"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HAHAHAAHAHAHAAH /NGAKAK NISTA/ GIMANA LANJUT APA NGGA ? INI ADALAH CERITA DARI SEBAGIAN IMAJINASI GUA YAAH MAKLUM LAH IMAJINASI GUA TERLALU ANU/? SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEW. OKEH SAMPE KETEMU NEXT CHAPTER YA ANNYEONG~


	2. NEW FRIEND AND ENEMY

**SHAPE OF MY HEART**

 **"Konyol nya kehidupan baekhyun yang di paksa ibunya si penggila novel untuk masuk ke sekolah khusus agen rahasia, bertemu seorang lelaki yang di juluki 'hades' yang selalu di ikuti kerberos nya kemana-mana. Membuat hari nya yang biasa saja menjadi luar biasa dan penuh warna"**

 **Story By:**

 **SEO RIN**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Find it by your self kkk~**

 **Genre:**

 **Sci-Fi/Humor/School Life/Crime**

 **Rated :**

 **T dan mungkin akan berubah dengan seiring nya waktu :'v**

* * *

 **NEW FRIEND AND ENEMY**

"Ah sial! Sial! Sial! "

Mulut Baekhyun tak henti-henti nya mengumpat, matanya terus melihat kesana kemari. Sudah 3 jam lebih Baekhyun dengan tolol nya, duduk di depan pintu kamar nya berharap seseorang lewat dan membantunya. Kenapa si tolol Byun tak bertanya Sehun saja? Alasanya adalah dia sudah sangat lelah berkeliling di ruangan tadi dan Baekhyun tak sudi berkeliling lagi hanya untuk mencari Sehun di sekolah barunya yang 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari tampilan awal nya. Tapi sampai sekarang pun tak ada seorang pun yang lewat di lorong asrama nya. Sungguh nasib sial selalu menyerang Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Entah mungkin Baekhyun di masa lampau mempunyai banyak dosa atau memang sudah takdirnya mempunyai nasib sial.

 _Deng~ Deng~ Deng~_

Tiba suara bel keras memenuhi lorong asrama nya. Baekhyun segera menilik jam tangan karetnya.

"Jam 3" Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian lorong asrama nya penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan benda melayang seperti milik Sehun. Baekhyun kaget dan segera berdiri, merapatkan dirinya pada pintu kamarnya. Takut-takut jika salah seorang dari mereka tak sengaja menabrak nya dengan benda melayang tersebut.

"Apa yg kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun menatap sesosok lelaki di depan nya, tubuh nya menjulang tinggi membuat Baekhyun harus sedikit mendangak kan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat wajah nya. Wajah nya sangat datar dengan sorot matanya yang tajam membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin semua penghuni sekolah ini berwajah datar. Oh jangan sampai wajah ku yang imut ikut-ikut an seperti itu, batin Baekhyun ngeri.

"Apa kau penghuni kamar ini ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pintu di belakangnya dengan ibu jari nya.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab dan malah menggeser tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar membuat Baekhyun sedikit oleng "Minggirlah kau menghalangi jalan ku" ucap nya dingin kemudian berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menghela nafas nya pelan dan berucap di dalam hati 'Tahan tangan mu Baekhyun, tangan mu terlalu berharga untuk memukul lelaki tidak tau sopan itu' berharaplah semoga saja dia tidak benar-benar memukul kepala lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu bergumam "Park Chanyeol" kemudian sebuah cahaya merah seperti laser keluar dari atas pintu kamar itu dan mengarah ke tubuh lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut. Setelah cahaya itu selesai memindai tubuh Chanyeol, pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan isi kamar bernomor 276 tersebut "Selamat datang Park Chanyeol" ruangan kamar nya berbicara. Baekhyun dibuat menganga seperti orang idiot di depan kamar nya.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan hendak menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum itu terjadi Baekhyun secepat kilat menahan pintu kamar tersebut dengan kakinya.

"Jangan ditutup!" teriak Baekhyun heboh.

Chanyeol membuka kembali pintu kamar dan menampilkan wajah datar nya "Pergi sana" usirnya dingin .

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak suka "Hei ini kamar ku juga sekarang, jangan mengusir ku seenak nya" Baekhyun menyeret kopernya hendak masuk ke dalam kamar tapi si sialan Chanyeol itu malah menahan Baekhyun dengan tangan nya.

"Dengar bocah, jangan mengganggu ku. Pergi atau kau akan menyesal" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi andalan nya.

Ucapan nya berhasil membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri tapi dia tidak boleh takut dan dia tidak salah di sini, ini memang kamarnya bukan ? jadi Chanyeol tidak punya hak untuk mengusir nya, dan atas pemikiran nya tersebut Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong dada Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu terjengkang ke belakang, matanya mendelik marah ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ini kamar ku juga tiang listrik" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut "Jangan mengusir ku seenak jidat mu" Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Keluar dari kamar ku sekarang juga!" Chanyeol menyentak Baekhyun dengan keras kemudian bangun dari posisinya dan menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Baekhyun meronta-ronta. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, tangan nya berusaha membuka pintu kamar kemudian mendorong keluar tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur di depan kamar nya membuat beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di lorong asrama melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang membantu Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Oh tentu saja gerangan siapa yang sudi melawan si Hades yang 'menakutkan' itu.

"Ini kamar ku sialan! ini adalah wilayah ku tak ada seorang pun boleh masuk ke wilayah ku tanpa ijin ku, kau mengerti ?" setelah itu Chanyeol menendang keluar koper Baekhyun dan menutup pintu kamar nya dengan keras menimbulkan sebuah debum-an yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

"Brengsek!" Baekhyun merasakan panas menjalar di pergelangan tangan nya, efek dari tarikan tangan Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dan menendang-nendang dengan brutal pintu kamar bernomor 276 tersebut "Hei keparat buka pintunya!" terus seperti itu hampir 1 menit lamanya sampai tak lama kemudian pintu kamar tersebut terbuka.

"Enyahlah" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik tak terima "Hei ini kamar ku"

"Aku tak peduli" dan kali ini Chanyeol menutup pintu keras-keras tepat di depan muka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, wajah nya memerah, amarahnya meledak.

"SIALAN! KU KUTUK KAU MENJADI PENDEK DAN MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA DASAR TIANG LISTRIK TAK PUNYA OTAK MATI LAH KAU"

Baekhyun berteriak keras seperti orang kerasukan dan memukul sekali pintu kamar nya dengan sekuat tenaga, sakit ? oh tentu tapi Baekhyun mengabaikan nya. Harga diri lebih penting oke ?

Kini semua orang yang menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan speechless seperti 'Wah, lihat dia baru saja memaki si Hades'. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli dia dengan cepat menarik koper bawaan nya dan pergi dari kamar bernomor 276. Mungkin dia bisa tidur di ruangan kelas atau di manapun itu.

.

.

.

Sehun bersenandung kecil sambil mengendarai skuter terbang nya ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Ya, kau benar Sehun akan mengunjungi Baekhyun lagi sesuai janjinya tadi. Setelah menghentikan sekuter nya di depan kamar Baekhyun. Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut, tak lama kemudian sosok menjulang muncul dari dalam masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolah nya. Sehun tersenyum mencoba sedikit ramah tidak ada salah nya bukan ?

"Hai, Baekhyun nya ada ?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap datar muka Sehun "Sudah ku usir beberapa jam yang lalu"

Sehun mendelik "Apa ?! yang benar saja !. Sekarang dia dimana ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal "Aku tidak tau dan tidak perduli jangan mengusik ku bila itu bukan sesuatu yang penting" setelah itu Chanyeol menutup kembali pintu kamar nya tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Mungkin, menutup pintu tepat di wajah seseorang adalah hobi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Sialan!" Sehun merasa kesal, dia menyesal mencoba ramah kepada orang yang tidak mengerti kata 'Sopan' itu. tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sehun segera mengendarai sekuter terbang nya dan pergi mencari Baekhyun.

Sehun sudah mencari dimana-mana mulai dari lorong asrama, di setiap kelas, gedung olahraga, lapangan outdoor nya, kamar mandi, laboratuirum, ruangan guru bahkan saking putus asanya Sehun mencari Baekhyun di tempat pembuangan sampah di sekolah mereka -yah sapa tau dia ada di sana.

Sehun mengusak surai hitam nya dengan kasar. Dia tidak tahu hukuman macam apa yang akan dia dapat bila sampai nona Jung tahu bahwa Baekhyun menghilang dan sialnya kenapa dia yang harus di beri tanggung jawab?. Oh rasanya Sehun ingin meninju wajah Chanyeol yang sudah mengusir Baekhyun seenak jidatnya. Sehun bersumpah jika Baekhyun benar-benar tidak di temukan dia akan meninju dan mematahkan leher seorang Park Chanyeol si Hades sialan.

Sehun tersadar dari pemikirannya, matanya segera melihat tempat di sekeliling nya. Ah, rupanya dia berada di taman belakang sekolah nya. Sehun melanjutkan pencarian nya melihat dengan teliti setiap sudut taman tersebut sampai dia menemukan seonggok manusia yang Sehun yakini adalah sosok yang di cari nya, Byun Baekhyun terlihat sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman tersebut dengan memegang sebuah koper berwarna kuning di depan nya dengan tangan kirinya dan menumpukan tangan kanan nya di pahanya untuk menyangga kepalanya. Kepala Baekhyun terlihat berkali-kali akan terjatuh kesamping karena mengantuk. Sehun segera melajukan sekuternya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" pekik Sehun senang dan lega.

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya di panggil segera terbangun dan melihat Sehun yang datang ke arah nya bersama sekuter tercinta nya.

"Sehun, ada apa ?" tanya Baekhyun bingung setelah terbangun.

"Kau bodoh atau apa kenapa kau di usir hanya menurut dan pergi ?" Sehun turun dari sekuternya dan mendekat pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengutkan wajah nya kesal "Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi mahkluk tak berperasaan itu" jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun menarik koper Baekhyun yang berada di depan Baekhyun ke atas sekuter terbang nya "ayo kembali ke kamar mu akan kupastikan Park Chanyeol tidak mengusir mu"

Baekhyun hendak protes tapi Sehun lebih dulu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk naik ke sekuter terbang nya dan pergi ke kamar Baekhyun. Ada apa dengan hari ini kenapa semua orang sangat suka menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun ?

Sampai di depan kamar Baekhyun Sehun langsung menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuka kamar, tapi Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Sehun.

"Oh tidak Sehun aku tak sudi mengetuk pintu tersebut. Kenapa tidak kau saja atau lebih baik kita pergi dan minta kamar ku di pindahkan ?"

"Yang punya kamar kau yg bisa masuk ke sana hanya pemilik kamar, tamu hanya bisa menunggu untuk di buka kan oke jadi masuklah sekarang dan minta kamar mu di pindahkan itu tak semudah kau membalik kan tangan mu. Setidaknya butuh proses yang memakan waktu yng cukup lama" ucap Sehun panjang lebar sembari mendorong pelan bahu Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu kamar nya.

"Tapi bila nanti Chanyeol marah ak-"

"Dia urusan ku sekarang kita masuk dulu oke ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dia sedikit takut tapi Baekhyun segera mengesampingkan rasa takut nya. Demi tidur nyaman pikir Baekhyun.

"Emm anu-"

Sehun berdecak kesal "Apa lagi ? cepat lah! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!" Sehun berucap jengkel.

"Tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara masuknya!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah jengkel.

Sehun menepuk pelan jidat nya. Sialan, dia baru ingat bila lupa memberitahu Baekhyun cara masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Begini, berdirilah di depan pintu sebut nama mu maka mesin scanner akan memproses suara mu dan kemudian akan memindai mu dan viola kamar mu terbuka" jelas Sehun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti "Oh jadi hanya begitu" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya berlama-lama lagi baekhyun segera mempraktekan yang sehun katakan.

"Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun berucap pelan dan seperti tadi, cahaya merah yang tadi memindai tubuh Chanyeol kini muncul kembali dan memindai tubuh Baekhyun tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Selamat datang Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Serasa benar-benar milik nya. Oh mungkin dia harus membeli satu nanti ketika dia sudah lulus dari sini untuk di pasang di rumah ibunya atau di rumah nya sendiri -iya jika kau punya rumah byun. Ini sungguh keren kau tau!

Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun terlebih dahulu kemudian Baekhyun menyusul di belakang Sehun.

"Apa-apa an ini ?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam dengan wajah kesal

Baekhyun yang melihat kemunculan Chanyeol segera mendelik tajam ke arah nya "Kau yang apa-apan mengusir ku se enak jidat mu!"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan sengit "Dengar bocah berkepala permen kapas ini kamar ku"

Baekhyun mengerut kan dahinya tak suka dengan ejekan yang di lontar kan si tiang listrik. Yah walaupun Baekhyun tahu bila warna rambutnya memang 11 12 dengan warna permen kapas tapi dia tidak terima.

"Oh ya ? memang nya kau pemilik sekolah ini tiang listrik berkepala udang ?"

"Apa kau bi-"

"Hei cukup hentikan" Sehun segera menengahi perdebatan dua manusia itu "Dengar aku tak punya banyak waktu, kau Chanyeol jangan mengusir Baekhyun seenak jidat mu biarkanlah dia tinggal di sini dan Baekhyun bila ada apa-apa segeralah hubungi aku. Baiklah sampai jumpa" dan Sehun pergi keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, menyisakan dua orang manusia yang saling memandang dengan sengit satu sama lain.

"Apa lihat-lihat ?" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengangkat tinggi dagunya, mencoba bersikap angkuh di depan tiang listrik tersebut.

"Kau-" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah nya "-jangan pikir kau akan hidup tenang setelah mengusik ku. Kupastikan kau akan menyesal"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri tapi Baekhyun berucap dalam hati bahwa si Hades tolol itu hanya menggertak.

Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol "Oh ya ? lihat siapa yang bicara tuan Hades yang sok berkuasa"

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol kembali ke mode angkuh nya. Tapi baru melangkah dua kali lengan nya sudah di cengkram dengan kuat oleh Chanyeol membuat tangan nya terasa sedikit sakit. Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman chanyeol.

"Jangan seenak nya sendiri di wilayah ku. Kau hanya sampah di sini" Chanyeol menatap tepat di mata Baekhyun.

"Terserah mu saja tiang listrik. bicaralah sesuka mu oke" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga terlepas kemudian segera naik ke bagian atas karna bagian bawah sudah di tempati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah kamar Baekhyun di bagian atas dengan tajam "Akan ku buat kau benar-benar menyesal sudah mengusik ku"

* * *

Matahari menyelinap masuk ke kamar Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun si pemalas membuka matanya.

"Hoamm~" Baekhyun mengguap pelan kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan merenggang kan badan nya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

"Ah senang nya tidak ada suara memekan telinga dari ibu ku" Baekhyun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah puas merenggang kan badan Baekhyun mengambil seragam nya yang baru, yang sudah tersedia di almari pakaian nya dan turun ke bawah untuk mandi.

Baekhyun menatap sekitar wilayah Chanyeol yang terlihat sepi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk tiang listrik tersebut "Oh si sialan itu sudah pergi" Baekhyun berucap cuek.

Kemudian kembali berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi dan hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi "Eh tunggu" ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengecek jam yang terpajang di dinding kamar. 5 menit tersisa sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai.

"Bodoh! Aku terlambat" dan secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.

.

.

"Ya tuhan aku terlambat 5 menit! oh astaga ibu bagaimana ini?!" Baekhyun berlari tergesa dari lorong asramanya ke kelas nya yang menurut pesan dari Sehun dia berada di kelas 11A.

Baekhyun mencari kelas nya yang berada di sudut. Setelah sampai di dpan pintu kelas nya baekhyun segera merapikan seragam nya dan rambutnya, kemudian membuka pintu kelas nya.

"Selamat pagi an-"

"Seonsangnim, joesonghamnida saya terlamabat" Baekhyun membungkuk kan tubuh nya 90 derajat di depan pintu masuk.

"Oh kau siswa baru itu kan ?" guru itu tersenyum ramah "Tidak apa-apa ini hari pertama mu, kemarilah perkenal kan diri mu terlebih dahulu"

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dengan canggung dan berdiri di depan kelas menghadap ke teman-teman sekelas nya menulusuri wajah-wajah teman barunya. Sampai baekhyun tak sengaja menangkap siluet orang yang paling di bencinya yang sekarang masuk ke dalam list musuh-musuh nya. Ya kau benar, Park Chanyeol sialan yang kini malah menyeringai seram ke arah Baekhyun sembari mengucapkan 'Wellcome to the hell' tanpa suara dan setelah itu seringai an Chanyeol menjadi semakin seram membuat Baekhyun takut dan segera mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"An-annyeong Byun Baekhyun imnida" Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk ke arah teman-teman nya yang menatap nya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tergambar jelas di masing-masing wajah nya.

"Hanya itu ?" tanya guru tersebut.

"Ah saya pindahan dari SM High School." tambah Baekhyun "Bangeupsumnida" teman-teman nya mulai berbisik-bisik.

guru itu mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya "Wah kau termasuk pintar berarti." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan gurunya.

"Ah Baekhyun-ssi" seorang siswa bermata bulat seperti burung hantu mengacungkan tangan nya.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah anak tersebut dan tersenyum seramah mungkin "Iya emm ?"

"Do Kyungsoo panggil saja Kyungsoo." jawab Kyungsoo mengerti kebingungan dari wajah Baekhyun "Aku ingin bertanya."

"Oh tentu senang berkenalan dengan mu Kyungsoo-ssi. Silahkan."

Kyungsoo menampilakan raut wajah senang nya, matanya berbinar-binar menatap Baekhyun "Kau cantik sekali nona Byun boleh kah minta nomor mu?"

Dan seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak termasuk Chanyeol dan guru Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepuk keras jidat nya mukanya berubah merah padam antara kesal dan malu. Apakah makhluk bernama Kyungsoo itu tolol atau apa ? sudah jelas-jelas dia memakai seragam laki-laki masih memanggilnya 'Nona'.

"Aku namja dan aku tampan Kyungsoo-ssi." jawab Baekhyun dengan sabar mencoba memaklumi teman barunya itu.

"Oh kau namja aku kira kau sorang gadis tomboy, habis kau sexy sekali dan wajah mu sangat manis" dan lagi seluruh kelas di buat tertawa terbahak. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus dadanya mencoba bersabar walaupun sekarang rasanya sangat ingin membentur kan kepala si Kyungsoo idiot itu

"Sudah-sudah" ucap guru Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya sampai matanya ber air "Baekhyun-ssi silah kan duduk di sebelah Xi Luhan" guru itu menunjuk ke arah anak lelaki berambut almond yang berwajah tampan menurut Baekhyun.

"APA?!" Kyungsoo berteriak membuat baekhyun sedikit kaget "Seonsangnim kenapa dia tidak dengan ku saja ? aku ingin duduk dengan nona cantik itu." Kyungsoo berucap kecewa.

"Aku bukan nona!" ucap Baekhyun tak terima tapi malah di balas dengan suara tawa seisi kelas. Sialan memang.

"Bangku di sebelah mu di isi Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo-ssi" jawab guru itu.

"Tapi dia tidak masuk"

"Tapi besok dia akan masuk"

"Tapi-"

"Ah sudah lah, Baekhyun kau tetap duduk dengan Xi Luhan dan Kyungsoo jangan protes lagi. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" ucap guru itu final dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kecewa seperti ada awan mendung di atas kepalanya. Tapi baekhyun juga tak sudi duduk dengan Kyungsoo bisa-bisa Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran nya dan malah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepaada Kyungsoo. Maksud ku tindak kekerasan bukan 'Itu'. Baekhyun masih menyukai dada wanita kau tahu.

Baekhyun segara berjalan ke arah Luhan yang tampak tenang dan tidak ikut tertawa bahkan ketika satu kelas masih tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik baekhyun, lelaki itu masih tetap tenang dan bersikap acuh. Baekhyun jadi berpikir apakah dia tidak mempunyai kotak tertawa atau mungkin kotak tertawanya rusak? -ah maaf.

"Maaf bolehkah aku duduk di sini ?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit menunduk kan wajah nya karena malu tapi masih menatap wajah Luhan sedikit.

Luhan tersenyum tampan membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona "Tentu saja" dan Baekhyun segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Terimakasih Luhan-ssi"

"Luhan saja" jawab Luhan.

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih Luhan" dan Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun .kemudian mereka berdua meperhatikan penjelasan guru mereka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ottoke ? jujur aja aku bingung mau buat ini ef ef pairing nya chanbaek ato crack pair ? jujur aku suka crackpair tapi yang jadi uke tetep si baek :'v dan tolong kasih saran enak nya gimana :'v**

 **Dan makasih yang udah komen buat yang chap kemarin kalo chap yang ini berasa kurang panjang bilang ya/? Ntar aku panjangin/? Oke deh annyeong see you in my next chap~**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


End file.
